Experimento Manga
by Never Black
Summary: A Dumbledore se la ido la pinza y le ha dado por invitar ala escuela a ciertos bichos raros del mundo del manga...


Hola! Si es que a mi tendrían que pegarme XD Con la de fics que tengo empezados y aún no he terminado ninguno... pero sigo publicando historias nuevas XD Soy la leche. Bueno, es normal, como no tengo Internet aún, una hace lo que sea con tal de no aburrirse :p

Aquí os presento una idea conjunta con mis amigas PINK y PURPLE! Como las tres somos unas aficionadas al manga (más bien locas perdidas por él XD) pues hemos hecho una especie de Crossover entre el mundo Harry Potter y algunos personajes de mangas que ya iréis descubriendo.

Cada capítulo mostrará a uno de ellos, espero que los conozcáis a todos, son bastante comunes y se han visto por televisión jejeje Os dejamos para que disfrutéis.

Ninguno de los personajes que saldrán a partir de este mismo capítulo nos pertenece. No sacamos beneficio ni todas esas chorradas que hay que decirse...

**Nyss:** Le dedico este fic a mi amiga **Hikaru** (Urakih69) ¡Espero que te guste guapa!

**Resumen: **Dumbledore y algunos profesores más han decidido experimentar con gente muggle que tiene ciertas "cualidades excepcionales" y de ese modo sacar algo. ¿Cómo lo vivirán los alumnos¿Y los recién llegados?

Besos. Ciao!

**Pink & Purple & Nyssa **

**Cross 1: ¿Qué es lo que tienes entre las piernas?**

"Queridos alumnos, prestad atención un minuto, por favor" la voz de Albus Dumbledore sonó en el Gran Comedor. Todos los aludidos giraron a verle¿qué querría ahora el viejete? "La primera semana después del verano, espero que ya estén totalmente con las fuerzas recargadas. Tranquilos que no voy a demorarles más para comer." Dijo viendo la cara de aburridos de algunos. "Me gustaría comunicarles que a partir de la semana que viene vamos a tener compañía. Se trata de jóvenes muggles que, aunque no conozcan nuestra magia, tienen ciertas cualidades excepcionales" El silencio permaneció unos segundos en la Sala. "Cada uno se estará unos días nada más y luego volverá a su hogar, así que espero que se porten bien con ellos y dejen la escuela en buen lugar. Ahora sí, coman!" Y se sentó como quien acaba de dar las buenas noches.

Todo permaneció unos segundos más en silencio hasta que los alumnos estallaron en murmullos con sus compañeros. "¿Qué se ha fumado esta vez el viejo?" Decían algunos, "Si los muggles no pueden entrar aquí!"

Los comentarios siguieron hasta que tuvieron que irse a dormir al fin por orden de sus jefes de residencia.

Muy, muy, muy lejos de ahí, un jovenzuelo de 17 años, de ojos negros igual que su cabello, corría todo lo que podía huyendo de su futuro desastroso.

"Ranmaaaaaaaaaa! Ven aquí ahora mismo, pervertido!"

"Tranquila, Akane, hablémoslo con calma! Yo no he hecho nada!"

Su nombre era Ranma Saotome, y ella su prometida Akane Tendo. Hacía unas horas que había recibido una misteriosa carta desde Inglaterra en la que le invitaban a pasar unos días en su escuela. Él, muy ilusionado y contento, lo primero que hizo fue ir corriendo a la habitación de Akane para darle la noticia... con la "mala suerte" de que la pilló cambiándose.

"Akane, Ranma, ya podéis venir a desayunar!" La hermana mayor terminó de poner los platos en la mesa.

Una vez estuvieron todos comiendo Ranma dio la noticia a toda la familia junta. Su padre no tuvo mucho que decir, pues estaba muy animado comiendo... ¿bambú? Sí, eso era. Aunque nadie lo notó, una triste Akane agachó la cabeza sin decir nada.

"Y cuándo te vas?" Preguntó Katsumi.

"Hoy vienen a buscarme... Aunque no sé cómo..."

"Tan poco tiempo has dicho?" Dijo Genma ya en su forma humana. "Espero que dejes bien a la familia, hijo".

"Descuida padre..." Ranma estaba algo triste de irse, pero era por poco tiempo. Entonces miró a su prometida.

"Hija mía, no le dirás nada a tu prometido? No le vas a ver en un tiempo..." Dijo Soun Tendo, el padre.

"Por mí como si no vuelve! A ver si se pierde por ahí!" Gritó sin mirarle.

"Pues a lo mejor lo hago!" Gritó a su vez Ranma, muy enfadado. "Seguro que encuentro a una prometida mejor que tú!"

"Ah sí? Y quién va a quererte si eres tan raro que te conviertes en chica!" Pero fue demasiado tarde para callar eso, notó como el corazón de su prometido se quebrantaba. "Yo..." intentó disculparse.

"Tengo que irme" tan sólo dijo eso y se levantó para coger su bolsa. Como por _arte de magia_ una mujer de la edad del mesozoico apareció encima de la mesa en la que todos comían. Se quedaron con el corazón unos segundos parado, hasta que Soun y Genma se abrazaron gritando de miedo.

"AAAgghhh! La Bruja de Blair!" (N/A: Esta peli creo que dio la vuelta al mundo XD).

"Ehem..." Tosió la mujer, bajando de la mesa algo molesta. "Me llamo Minerva MacGonagall... He venido a por el señor Ranma Saotome..."

"S... Soy yo..." Dijo Ranma, algo asustado aún. (N/A: Nah, os imagináis que la MacGo, al ser bruja, se ha hechizado pa' saber hablar japonés XD) "Adiós familia... Os veré pronto." Se giró hacia su prometida, pero decidió no decir nada más, aún le dolía lo que había dicho. Akane quiso decir algo, pero era demasiado tarde, vieja y Ranma desaparecieron por el mismo _arte de magia_.

El pobre muchacho sintió una sensación de vértigo y mareo hasta que aterrizó con una rodilla al suelo en medio de una habitación bastante grande y con objetos raros. Un hombre asombrosamente mucho más viejo que la mujer estaba detrás de una mesa sonriéndole con simpatía.

"Me llamo Albus Dumbledore, y soy el director de la escuela de _magia y hechicería Hogwarts_. En nombre de todo el profesorado, Bienvenido" Sacó algo de su manga "Quiere un caramelito de limón?"

"Er... No, gracias..." Aún no entendía cómo era que entendía a ese hombre que no hablaba precisamente japonés. "¿Ha dicho _magia y hechicería_? No entiendo..."

"Oh jovenzuelo, hay muchas cosas que descubrirá durante esta semana. Pero eso lo dejo en sus manos. Ahora, si no le importa, vayamos al Gran Comedor donde nos servirán amablemente el desayuno." A Ranma, aunque ya había comido hacía poco, no le importaba hacerlo de nuevo. "¡Me olvidaba de algo importante!" Dijo el viejete. Cogió un haraposo sombrero de una estantería y se lo puso encima de la cabeza al chico de la trenza. A los pocos segundos en los que Ranma estuvo muy muy perdido, el sombrero misteriosamente habló: "Griffindor".

"Fantástico" Dijo el viejo y salió por la puerta seguido de la mesozoica y Ranma. "Como yo esperaba..."

Harry y sus amigos estaban sentados ya en su mesa tomándose su habitual desayuno y hablando sobre cómo sería el nuevo estudiante, que ya se habían enterado que estaba en la escuela (N/A: No por nada son el trío maravilla XD).

De repente se abrieron las puertas y apareció un Albus Dumbledore sonriente junto a MacGonagall y un chico de cabello y ojos negros. Todos se quedaron mirándole, era japonés, no había duda, pero muy guapo. Siguió andando hasta que el director le hizo colocar delante de todos. Parecía algo mareado ante la atenta mirada de miles de ojos.

"Alumnos y profesores, este es nuestro invitado: Ranma Saotome. Viene de Japón y se estará esta semana con nosotros acompañando a los Griffindors." La mesa aludida fue la que aplaudió más, contentos de tenerle entre los suyos. "Trátenle bien y enséñenle todo lo que sepan. Y ahora, a comer!"

Ranma se fue a sentar a la mesa que le indicó el director. Se puso junto a Neville y Dean, delante de Ginny. Harry y sus amigos no estaban demasiado lejos, así que le vieron bien. Tenía unos bonitos ojos negros, muy grandes y profundos. Su cabello, recogido en una corta trenza, era igual de negro y espeso. No era muy alto, una característica de los japoneses, pero tenía un cuerpo trabajado. Llevaba un atuendo algo extraño que consistía en unos pantalones negros y jersey sin mangas rojo, típico de China.

"Cuántos años tienes, Ranma?" Preguntó Ginny, que parecía embobada ante tal visión.

"17..." Contestó algo tímido.

"Entonces irás con nosotros!" Dijo Neville muy contento. "Yo me llamo Neville Longbottom."

"Yo Ginny Weasley."

"Dean Thomas"

"Seamus Finnigan"

"Hermione Granger, ellos son Ron Weasley y Harry Potter." Tuvo que hacer las presentaciones de sus amigos ya que estos estaban demasiado ocupados matándose a miradas con Malfoy, que desde el otro lado de la sala les clavaba la mirada, llena de furia y rabia.

"Encantado." Dijo simplemente Ranma.

Durante todo el desayuno estuvieron haciéndole preguntas y demás sobre su vida en Japón y estudios. Se asombraron al saber que estaba prometido con una chica, y que encima vivía con ella. Más de una alumna se quedó sin esperanzas. Pero no Pansy Parkinson, que desde su sitio lo oyó todo agudizando su oído.

La Slytherin había estado mirando al morenillo con lujuria y pasándole por la cabeza miles de cosas que hacer con ese cuerpazo que tenía el chico. Así que sabía artes marciales, pensó, pues mejor.

La primera clase que tenían era Pociones. El chico, que aún estaba perdido, fue acompañado por todo un círculo de alumnos de las cuatro residencias. Sobretodo sector femenino, pero el masculino no se quedaba atrás.

"Siéntense ya!" Imperó la voz de Snape al entrar y ver el corro de gente. "Hoy vamos a trabajar poción curativa."

"Pero profesor, no podríamos hacer algo básico para que el señor Saotome aprenda algo, ni que sea poco?" Dijo la siempre molesta voz de Hermione (N/A: Decidme la verdad¿No os molesta a veces que ande por ahí la muchacha?). Snape la fulminó con la mirada.

"_Lo siento mucho_, pero no, vamos muy atrasados. Ahora, pónganse a trabajar! Ya!" Y empezó a dar vueltas por las mesas mirando cómo trabajaban. Se estuvo todo el rato mirando de reojo al japonés, que escuchaba atentamente, aunque mareado, las explicaciones de Granger. Lo compadeció.

Al terminar, después de que Neville limpiara el desastre que causó con su gracia, se fueron a Transfiguración. La profesora MacGonagall ya estaba en la puerta esperando. "Entren, entren... dense prisa."

"Hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente. Como nuestro invitado no sabe nada, haremos una tanda de explicaciones, pero por vuestra parte. Así me enseñáis qué habéis aprendido en todo este tiempo y Ranma se acostumbra a vuestras voces." Se sentó en su mesa.

"Profesora!" Dijo la sabeloto... digo Granger, levantando el brazo. "Por qué no nos vuelve a enseñar su animagia? Así Ranma sabrá qué es..."

"Err... Ta bien, si queréis... _Lo que se meten a pedir ahora estos..._" MacGonagall se preparó y, en un plis, se convirtió en un gato gris muy bonito (N/A: Si, ya XD Con lo vieja que está no sé como el gato aún aguanta XDD).

"Ooooohhhhhh!" Dijeron todos a la vez, pero Ranma parecía que se hubiera tragado un sapo.

"Agh! Un gato! Aaagghh! Un gaaaaaaaatooooo! Agh agh agh!" Y salió corriendo sin saber dónde ir, huyendo de ese gato. MacGonagall volvió a su forma original. (N/A: MacGonagall digievoluciona eeeen... XDDDD)

"Qué le pasa a ese chico?"

Fuera de las oscuras clases, en los maravillosos y soleados jardines (N/A: No, tranquis, que no vendo pisitos XD) un joven se saltaba, como de costumbre, las clases. Paseaba tranquilamente por la orilla del azulado lago, con el largo cabello rubio al viento y los ojos grises perdidos en el horizonte. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que se sentía tan sólo?

Sus meditaciones profundas fueron interrumpidas ante una bellísima visión celestial. Cerca del lago, algo alejado del rubio, había una preciosa muchacha de cabello rojo y cuerpo perfecto. La chica de ojos negros como la noche se estaba bañando en la fría agua como si nada, desconociendo la presencia del chico mirándola.

O eso pensaba él, ya que sin previo aviso la chica se posó delante suyo antes de decir Quidditch. Se quedó asombrado ante tal rapidez, sobretodo con sus ojos clavados en él, penetrándole como una daga afilada.

"¿Quién eres tú? No te he visto nunca, ni siquiera eres de la escuela. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Había usado un tono demasiado duro con ella, de ese modo no ganaría su confianza. Aunque con la fama que tenía y el encanto natural del que se caracterizaba a la pelirroja le sería imposible resistirse (N/A: Qué pensabais? Es un Malfoy XD).

"Y a ti qué te importa." Draco se quedó asombrado con la contestación de la chica, había sido demasiado impertinente dadas las circunstancias.

"Disculpa bella dama, no quería ofenderla..." Mejor así, pensó, pero la chica mantenía su postura seria. "¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre?"

"Tengo que irme." Y sin más se fue, dejando al rubio de pie, con el aire reboloteándole el fino cabello rubio y los ojos perdidos en algún punto del suelo. ¿Quién sería esa chica misteriosa que le había dejado maravillado?

Ranma corrió hacia el castillo, tenía que encontrar agua caliente antes que alguien más le viera en su forma de chica. Había sido un fallo que ese chico le hubiera visto, por suerte no lo vería más (N/A: Eso te crees tú monada, Draco Malfoy no descansa nunca).

No conocía nada del colegio, apenas hacía un día que estaba en él y ya se había perdido dos veces, la primera había dado con el lago y, mala suerte la suya, alguien muy peligroso volando con lo que parecía una escoba le había rozado de tan cerca que, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al agua. Y es que eso era otra de las tantas cosas extrañas. Ahí la gente, a parte de hacer lucecitas con unos palitos y pociones en calderos, volaban en escobas! Ni las mismísimas brujas sacadas de los libros de niños!

Sus pensamientos no dejaron hacerle notar la presencia de alguien detrás suyo. Cuando se dio cuenta era tarde, ya le habían visto. Se trataba de la chica castaña que le había estado contando todo durante la mañana, junto con sus dos amigos.

"Hey, quién eres tú? Otro alumno de intercambio? Dumbledore dijo que solo venía Ranma..." La castaña se le puso delante sin dejarle evitar su mirada. "Tus ojos me son conocidos... Quién eres?"

"Er..." No sabía si decir la verdad. Aunque ahí no le conociera nadie, y después de una semana ya no les vería más, no se atrevía a decir la verdad. Su trágica verdad.

"Encantados señorita, somos Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, y usted?" Ranma se giró a ver a dos hormonas con patas babeando detrás suyo, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca un poco abierta.

"Par de pervertidos!" Grito la castaña, recordó entonces que se llamaba Hermione. "No les escuches, están en la edad del pollo!"

"Se llama edad del pavo!" Contestó el pelirrojo.

"Como se llame!"

"Y simplemente fuimos amables con ella!" Parecía que había empezado una pequeña pelea entre ellos, quiso aprovechar para huir, pero el de las gafas se dio cuenta.

"Parad de discutir! Señorita, qué hace usted aquí?"

"Yo... esto... soy... Ranma." Al fin lo dijo, le costó, pero lo dijo.

A los dos chicos pareció caérseles una jarra de agua helada encima. Sus bocas cayeron al suelo y sus ojos quedaron como sandías. Hermione también parecía asombrada, pero no tanto.

"Así que esa es tu _cualidad excepcional_! Cómo lo haces?" Las ganas de saber de la chica aparecieron como de la nada, mientras los dos chicos aún estaban sin habla.

"Bueno, fue por culpa de un accidente con mi padre. Me caí en un estanque encantado donde años atrás se ahogó una chica. Ahora cada vez que me mojo con agua fría, soy chica, y con agua caliente, vuelvo a ser chico."

"Oooooohhhh! Que interesante! Quiero que me cuentes más! Vayamos a nuestra Sala Común y me lo explicas todito!" Y, arrastrando de ella, se la llevaron, no sin antes jurarle y perjurarle que no se lo dirían a nadie.

Fue el primer día de toda su vida que terminaba sin fuerzas ni para respirar. Pero había conocido gente nueva, sitios extraordinarios y, lo que más le cautivó, la habilidad de hacer magia de esa gente. Pero ahora tenía otro problemilla: el chico rubio. Cómo podía existir alguien más como Kuno?

Al día siguiente le enseñaron lo que era eso de volar en escoba. Le daba bastante miedo, aunque no lo reconocería, montar en esa cosa. Seguro que a Katsumi no le importaría.

"Vamos joven Saotome! Súbase y tire hacia arriba. Ya verá que fácil es!" Hooch sostenía la escoba ante un no muy confiado Ranma. "Así, muy bien. Ahora, cuando diga tres, todos a volar! Uno... Dos... TRES!"

Una multitud de alumnos montados en sus escobas salieron disparados hacia todos lados. Ranma, el pobre, hizo lo que pudo, pero la suya iba donde le daba la gana y no respondía a sus peticiones. Al fin terminó estampándose contra un árbol al otro lado de los jardines, un árbol al que pronto afirmó la mala fama que tenía.

Era el Sauce Boxeador, y le estaba dando una somanta de narices. Una de las ramas le dio tan fuerte que salió disparado hacia el lago, donde cayó de nuevo y se mojó. "Lo que me faltaba" musitó entre dientes saliendo y escurriéndose la trenza roja que tenía ahora. Como odiaba transformarse! Sobretodo en un lugar donde después no podía encontrar un maldito cubo de agua caliente.

Pero su mala suerte no terminaba ahí. Mientras estaba subido a un árbol frondoso para esconderse de las miraditas de la gente y secarse la ropa, apareció el rubito de la otra tarde. Iba tan estirado como lo vio la primera vez, con esos ojos grises mirando con superioridad.

"Oh, bella chica pelirroja, qué haces aquí de nuevo? Has venido a encontrarme, verdad?"

"Sigue soñando!"

"Vamos, no seas tímida! Conmigo no hace falta..." Se acercó más al árbol.

"Vete, quieres! Si te acercas más te las verás conmigo!" Empezó a ponerse en guardia.

Como Draco siguió avanzando, Ranma saltó y le dio una patada en toda su carita de porcelana, dejándolo K.O. en el suelo, mirando la danza de estrellitas que se reunió en su cabeza.

"Te lo buscaste!" Y decidió irse antes de que despertara.

A la profesora Hooch le contó lo sucedido con la escoba, al parecer no se enfadó, comentó que no era la primera vez que el árbol destrozaba a una escoba, el problema era que una vez se cargó al alumno incluido. Ese lugar era de locos. Pero la mujer le ayudó a volver a su estado normal después de servirle una taza de té para que no cogiera frío.

Estarían locos, pero eran buena gente al fin y al cabo, demasiado sobreprotectores tal vez.

"Raaaanmaaaa!" Una voz detrás suyo le atrajo la atención. Era una chica de la casa verde, con el pelo cortito y moreno. "Hola! Soy Pansy!" Parecía una chica alegre y risueña, lo que no sabía es que era un lobo en piel de corderito.

"Ah, hola..." Dijo confiado, pensando que al fin encontraría a alguien normalito.

"Tienes algo que hacer? Podemos hablar un ratito..." Dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

"Lo siento, pero ahora tengo que reunirme con el señor Dumbledore... Si quieres más tarde..." Añadió sintiéndolo mucho. Pansy arrugó la nariz.

"Está bien, no importa. Mi nombre es Pansy, ya nos veremos!" Y salió dando saltitos. Ranma la miró hasta que dobló el pasillo y desapareció.

"Si no recuerdo mal, el despacho del director debe estar por aquí... Ah, míralo!" Se dirigió enfrente de la estatua del gran pájaro de piedra. Ahora el problema era entrar, pero sin más, la estatua empezó a girar, mostrando una escalera que subía al despacho. Decidió subir sin demorar más.

"Buenas tardes joven Saotome. Siéntese. Cuéntenos, cómo ha sido su primera impresión de la escuela?" Todos los profesores le miraban interesados, se asombró al ver a la mujer vieja con un pergamino y pluma lista para apuntar lo que fuese, a otro con un cubo de agua que no le dio muy buena espina y finalmente a otro con una toalla. No, realmente no le olía bien eso.

"Lo he encontrado fascinante, es la primera vez que veo tal cosa y me ha impresionado mucho..." contestó mirando de reojo a los _sospechosos_. "Los alumnos son más aplicados de lo que esperaba y todo parece muy tranquilo..."

"Qué quieres decir con aplicados y tranquilo?" Apuntó el viejo, agudizando la vista.

"Pues... Allí en mi escuela, todo es muy diferente. Día a día hay peleas y explosiones y cosas de esas... Los alumnos están más por cotilleos que para estudiar... Por eso, es la primera vez que veo una escuela tan bien organizada." Vio como la mujer apuntaba todo lo que iba diciendo en ese pergamino.

"Tan malo no debe ser... si ya estás prometido con una chica... no?" Dijo el director sonriendo. Ranma enrogeció al recordar a Akane.

"Eso es diferente. Nuestro compromiso es tan solo para que yo pueda hacerme con el dôjo del padre de mi prometida. Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien ella y yo..." Añadió algo melancólico. Aún le dolían esas últimas palabras de Akane. "Más bien fue idea de nuestros padres; cuando nos lo digeron aún no nos conocíamos, pero ellos eran amigos de infancia, y claro..."

"Oh, ya entiendo. Así que la escuela te ha parecido bien..."

"Sí. Lo encuentro un lugar fantástico..."

"Muy bien, muy bien... Ahora me gustaría pedirte un favor. Si estás aquí no es solo por una visita de cortesía, ni para ver las instalaciones en unos días que, aunque está muy bien, no es todo. Somos conocedores de tu _peculiaridad_ con la que convives día a día y... quisimos que vinieras en persona para contárnoslo." Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Era eso. Su maldición.

"... Y qué quieren saber...?" Ya veía la utilidad del cubo de agua y el papel de la mujer. Como no, le iban a utilizar para investigar. Después de ver lo que eran capaces de hacer con esos _palitos_, no le serviría de nada huir.

"Cuéntanos cómo sucedió y... si no te importa, te transformas ahora." El hombre dio una seña al profesor con el cubo y este se lo tiró por encima. Volvía a ser la chica atractiva que tanto odiaba. Medio mojado aún, la profesora con la toalla le secó un poco para que no se enfriara.

"Fue hace unos pocos años... Mi padre y yo siempre hemos estado viajando para entrenarnos y que yo me convierta en un gran maestro de Artes Marciales. Cuando estábamos en China un guía nos llevó a..."

Les tuvo que contar toda la historia con pelos y señales, sin saltar detalle. Habló de Ryoga, de Shampoo... de todos los que eran como él y que conocía. Los hombres se lo miraban atentamente, escuchando todo lo que decía y de mientras la profesora iba tomando apuntes. Se sentía extraño en esa situación, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerles esos días en la escuela.

Una vez terminaron de sacarle toda la información, le dejaron irse después de devolverlo a la forma de chico. Seco y muerto de hambre se dirigió hasta lo que recordaba era el comedor, pero por el camino se "topó casualmente" con la chica morena que le había pedido para charlar antes de la reunión con los profesores.

"Ay, hola! Qué casualidad..." dijo inocentemente. "Ya has acabado lo que tenías que hacer?" Preguntó implorando su atención con la mirada. Ranma afirmó con la cabeza y, en menos que se dice miau, le estaba arrastrando hasta una clase vacía. "Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo, amorcito!" A Ranma no le gustó nada el "amorcito", le recordaba a Kodachi y eso hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera entero.

"Perdona pero... me gustaría ir a comer algo, estoy muerto de hambre..."

"Eso más tarde, ahora vayamos al grano!" Y como una fiera desesperada, de le lanzó encima dándole el beso más fogoso que nunca había recibido. Intentó separarla como pudo, pero se le enganchó como una lapa.

Y mientras seguía forcejeando con ella para liberarse, un fuerte ruido se oyó a sus espaldas. La pared se había destruido, dejando un hueco enorme en ella. Al otro lado, una chica japonesa bajita y de pelo violeta se los miraba enfadada.

"Raaanmaaaa!" Realmente estaba cabreada.

"Shampoo! Qué haces aquí?" La chica le cogió con fuerza del cuello, ahogándolo casi, y llevándoselo de ahí. "Para! Qué haces?"

"He venido a buscarte! Cómo se te ocurre irte del lado de tu prometida?" Gritó mientras le arrastraba, Pansy seguía detrás de ellos.

"Ella es tu prometida?" Preguntó boquiabierta.

"No! Mi prometida es Akane!" Y ya que hablaban del rey de Roma, por la puerta se asomó. Se había quedado de piedra ante tal sinceridad de Ranma, pero empezó a cabrearse mucho al ver que estaba con Shampoo. "Akane! Sálvame, por favor!"

"Que te salve? Por qué? Creo que te lo estás pasando demasiado bien!" Y dio media vuelta para irse.

"Espera!" Aprovechó un despiste de Shampoo para soltarse e ir corriendo tras su prometida. Pero como el chico era patoso cuando menos debía serlo, tropezó en medio de las escaleras y Akane, Ranma y Shampoo cayeron rodando por ellas. De golpe, la vieja bruja (con perdón...) apareció ante ellos.

Les apuntó con la varita y, sin previo aviso, Ranma volvió a notar ese mareo producido por el ajetreo del traslado. Cayeron de nuevo encima de la mesa del comedor de los Tendo, rodeados por toda la familia al completo.

"Qué hacéis aquí? Akane, de dónde vienes?" Preguntó Soun, su padre (parece que a esta serie le van las preguntas XD). "Has ido a buscar a tu prometido, verdad? Qué adorable, al fin se enamoraron!" Gritó a los cuatro vientos el hombre, abrazándose al oso panda y llorando ambos a lágrima viva.

"No te equivoques!" Gritaron los tres jóvenes acabados de trasladar.

La mujer, que se estaba impacientando, los volvió a apuntar, esta vez a toda la familia. Les miró con severidad y una ligera gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. "Señores, un placer conocerles a todos. Oblidate!" (No me acuerdo si es así el hechizo...) Desapareció antes que todos reaccionaran.

"Qué ha sucedido? No recuerdo nada de estos días..." Dijo Soun. El panda levantó una pancartita donde ponía "Yo tampoco".

"Y si comemos algo?" Preguntó la hermana mayor.

* * *

Holas, pues ya sta XD Ale, espero que os haya gustado!

Ciao


End file.
